The Pharaoh's Light
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Elaine Rose is just your average high school graduate working as a programmer in Kaiba Corp, following her brother's footsteps as a great HTML designer for the new Duel Discs. She became a host to the Queen of Egypt; Nora who has memories of her past; but no memory of what brought her fate to an end.
1. Prologue

The Pharaoh's Light

Canons belong to Kazuki Takahashi

Created Characters (OC) belong to: Kendra Elaine Rose

Fanfic Created by: Kendra and Ana

 ** _Prologue-_**

England wasn't very popular...not with dueling tournaments. But December 16 was the day that a tourney was held in it's largest city; London. The weather was nearly frightening; but thankfully events such as this was held indoors. A young girl had quickly approached the audience, promising herself front row seats to see her older brother participate in the tourney for the finals; a girl who supported her older brother with every activity he wanted to be part in. Brendon was a great duelist; with a spell caster's deck, he was a good asset to the Kaiba Corporation; one of the top testers in the company. His sister; Elaine Rose, was everything to him. Their parents had passed away when she was just three years old; car accident during a winter storm in America. Brendon had taken his sister to live in Domino City where he obtained a job at Kaiba Corp not long before Seto Kaiba took power of the company.

Elaine knew exactly where she was, roughly speaking, and she kept her eyes closed and her breathing even. She tried to learn as much as she could about the exact situation so that she could some day duel as great as her brother was- well, great in her eyes. **"Okay! Okay!"** Elaine laughed quietly to herself. Her brother was in the middle of a duel which was getting quite intense, he would have lost but the match concluded and he won. Elaine raised her arms upwards in excitement and quickly docked down and ran to him. **"Congrats! I am so happy!** The young girl was excited rather, her dark brown hair curled to her shoulders bounced with movement, her ocean blue eyes staring up at the older individual. His opponent wasn't fond of losing the game; which appeared to be the first time he had lost to anyone. Something just wasn't... feeling right. Brendon had quickly turned his back to his sister and faced the other man who approached closer, and the moment the man pulled a pistol... everyone started to panic.

 _BANG._

One shot was all it took... the audience went into panic and started running, leaving the tournament grounds as Elaine slowly dropped to her knees, grasping her brother as the girl started to cry- her heart pounding as fear was felt through her veins. She looked up at the man, pleading. **"Why! Why did you kill my brother! He's all I had!"** devastated, the girl looked lifeless, however a glow appeared from a pendant of her necklace, a voice speaking to her. _"Elaine... listen to me... snap out of it!"_ thus, Elaine remained still up until the man approached. **"You and your brother had been a threat all along, ruining my reputation as the greatest duelist in all of England!"** He was convinced...crazy even. The man was _insane_ in the eyes of another. What kind of duelist would take his anger out like this? Elaine was just about to allow him to hurt her up until a figure smirked, running and swooping the girl into his arms. This figure had hair as white as snow, pure even. But she didn't quite look at him, let alone care to really know what was going on around her. Men started flooding the tournament stadium, shooting up the place as people died.

Just days after, back reside in Domino City. Elaine was seen at the city police authorities; sitting at a table with a lifeless expression in her eyes. Seto Kaiba looked at her from outside a room, not wanting to do this but he made a promise to Brendon; one of his top employees that shall anything happen; to take care of his only sister. Seto looked over to the officer and nodded. "I will agree to take her in," the heartless young CEO closed his eyes- he needed not care of what the girl did; but he was only doing this for someone who was once valuable to the company. He looked to Elaine once more and his eyes closed, turning and stepping away. Elaine looked over to the small television screen in the far upper left corner, the news was on, talking about a massacre that occured at the stadium in London. Elaine closed her eyes, tears trickling down her cheeks. _"Elaine, be strong... I will be with you from here on out."_ the voice spoke to her again. The girl looked around again but no one was in here with her. **"Who was...hello?"** she believed she was going crazy.

 _"My name is Nora..."_ the voice spoke again. Elaine closed her eyes and figured she was dreaming. She wasn't sure who it was, or what it wanted, but this voice seemed friendly. She was more curious on the guy who... rescued her. She wanted to find him again and question who he was and why he did what he did... and thank him. She was alive after all because of it.

Her request was short. The moment she was free and stepped out of the station, a figure approached her. She tilted her head to see this man of white hair smile at her. **"Hello miss,"** there he was again. Elaine tilted her head and looked at the one with the British accent. Who was he? the innocent smile on his face some what came to worry her and she wasn't sure what to really make of it. **"Hello?"** was all the words she managed to say. Ryou raised a hand for her to take. **"Ryou...Bakura. I was the one that got you out of that mess. I hope you don't mind... I didn't want to see someone get hurt."** he spoke soft, she looked at him. _"..."_ but the voice inside of her wasn't saying a word about it. Elaine was growing confused but she accepted his hand with a smile.

 _ **End of Prologue.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 -**_ _6 years later we meet again with a seventeen year old Elaine who is living in her brother's home with Ryou as her roommate. With growing suspicion; we learn information on Who Nora is. What is the reason why Bakura protected Elaine from the massacre?_


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Hello everyone!_

 _I am sorry it took so long. Finding all the documents for these chapters are really hard to find in my computer. (I really should delete unnecessary things) Original story belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. All fandom characters are creations of my friend Meghan (Kendra)_

 **Chapter 2**

Six years has passed, seventeen year old Elaine was seen quickly going through a file before retreating back at her desk. She had been a programmer at Kaiba Corporation for nearly 3 years now; her skill in designing was extraordinary and she was quick upon working with her hands. **"Ah! It was complete...AH!...AH CHOO!"** Elaine suddenly sneezed after making an attempt of trying not to. She had gotten the blue print spread out on her desk as she took a tissue and dabbed her nose. _"I just don't understand how you can balance here...and school through the weekdays..._ Nora's voice was heard. _"Don't you ever want time to make friends Elaine?"_ Elaine smiled softly upon taking a thin white marker and angling the sizes of the upcoming duel disc that Seto was wanting to have created. The brunette seemed to have ignored the spirit's concern, causing Nora to wait rather patiently knowing she had other things to really think about. **"What I want to know is what your purpose is..."** these words caused Nora to snap out of her thoughts to understand where her Hikari was coming from. She frowned upon all of this. _"What's weird...is that I remember my past life...completely...but..."_ she paused, Elaine stood up straight, frowning. She remembered questioning her spirit many things during the past six years of being connected to her; she closed her eyes remembering.

 _A woman who stood no taller than five feet was seen walking down an elegant hallway of the Egyptian palace. Her hair was beaded back with a golden crown that started from her forehead, which draped to the sides. Her dress was a beige color, it dragged to the floor and she was equipped with golden armbands and bracelets; a choker and cross-like earrings that rested from her ears to her shoulders. her skin was a dark tone of that of the Egyptian line, her eyes were a rarity; a bright, golden color. With her simple dress, she wore down a white linen veil which wrapped around her arms and dragged from behind. She was walking, up until she entered what appeared to be the throne room._

 ** _"He isn't here my queen."_** _a voice belonging to a priestess spoke, stepping closer to assist her as three girls stood up, assisting. They appeared to be members of her court. Nora studied the priestess and smiled kindly._ _ **"I know where-**_ _just as she was about to speak; the pharaoh, followed by two priests had appeared behind her; which only came to the man placing his hand on Nora's shoulder._ _ **"Why aren't you in your chamber?"**_ _his words were of worry and fear, which caused the woman to only look into his eyes directly before giving him a definite answer._

Elaine blinked her eyes, _"I just...want to know answers that lead to my death, what happened... and what happened... to my son."_ Nora wasn't incorrect. Her memory was blank; all she remembered... was the reason why the pharaoh was so keen on keeping her protected inside palace walls; she was pregnant-and pregnant with his child. With danger approaching; measures were taken to secure safety. It was true; Nora held every memory up until she remembered giving birth; and for sure- she did _not_ give birth in the palace. Nora felt frustrated. **"I am sure we will find...answers some day."** Elaine added kindly, rolling the blue print and securing it with a rubber band, holding onto it before stepping out and locking her office door. She made way down and took the elevator to the first floor and waved the secretary before leaving. **"Oh! Just in time."** a voice belonging to Ryou bakura waved; eventually catching up and walking home with her. Elaine smiled and tilted her head lightly to the side. Ryou had moved in with her nearly a year ago; let's just say _Yami_ insisted but not even Elaine was aware that Ryou as well held a spirit. You see, Ryou had a millennium ring; which was the host of Yami Bakura, Elaine had what you called a 'special' millennium item that she was given as a young girl. She came in contact with it once, must have been when she became connected to Nora.

Nora however, knew that Ryou was holding a spirit; but she was unable to really locate or remember him, all she knew was that she was able to some what communicate to him in a way that was unexplainable. These were things she never discussed to Elaine- she didn't want to accidentally frighten the girl over all of this, plus Nora was rather determined to find answers on her own about all of this. Why was Yami Bakura so intent on keeping Elaine so close at hand? and for what reason? She came to notice that when Ryou would hang out with his friends; Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea, Yami was so quick to keep Elaine separated from ever interacting with the group. Of course Nora was unaware that Yugi was the holder of her pharaoh's spirit; she never was able to get close to meet them. Then there was the dueling...of duel monsters? Yami also forbid Elaine to really ever duel as well... not that Nora didn't also know how, his excuse was to keep Elaine from dealing with the 'wrong' people- which appeared to be Yugi...Joey...Tristan and tea. Nora pondered for a moment before just allowing her thoughts to just slip. **"Hi Ryou! Are you on your way home as well? Awesome, we can walk home together for once."** she added, holding her briefcase and blue print close.

 _"You have been a good hostage, queen."  
"I don't entirely know what your motive is, but as promised you won't harm Elaine."_

 _"As long as you obey she will be untouched pet."_

sorry that was short guys; stuff I know get better in the long wrong! Now to go back to searching for the other chapters.


End file.
